1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of audio input in connection with a word processing system.
2. In the Prior Art
In word processing systems, such as the IBM DisplayWrite 3, it is desirable to provide some means for a system user or operator to insert instructions or messages relative to text being processed by the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,441 discloses a system for providing voice prompting to a keyboard operator indicating particular information to be entered by the operator. This system employs a voice synthesizer which can synthesize predetermined words in accordance with digital encoding techniques, and these synthesized commands are played back at the desired time to prompt the keyboard or display operator. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,422 discloses an example of phrase storage capabilities in a typewriter.
One particularly useful technique allows the use of audio input from the user to issue instructions, usually in relation to text being displayed on a display device in the system. In such a system, it is desirable that the user have the ability to record an audio message in the system and that this recorded audio message be played back in audio output form by the user or another person.
One problem which can occur on such an audio system is that if the operator is speaking too softly into the microphone while recording, the speech may not be picked up properly by the microphone. This will result in the message being lost in the recording. On the other hand, if speaking too loudly, the message may not come out clearly on the recording because of overloading one or more elements of the audio system. In either case, the message will not be of useful quality, and if this occurs, the operator must re-record the entire message again until they can adjust their voice to the right volume level.
Another problem encountered in such a system is that if the operator is interrupted while recording a message, such as by a telephone call or the like, they must stop and leave the recording only partially finished. Thus, the operator must again select the record function and completely re-record the message. The same problem occurs while listening to a previously recorded message: if the operator wishes to jot down a note or the like, they will probably miss part of the message while they are writing. Under these circumstances, they must again go through the process of selecting the listen function, and listen to the entire recording again.